


Palace of Flesh and Fire

by Bleeding_Poppy



Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Breeding, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_Poppy/pseuds/Bleeding_Poppy
Summary: “I have a question,” I interrupt whichever one of them was speaking at that moment.Kieran didn’t shift his bored expression when he sighed, “Shocker. Is this my queue to leave? I don’t want to get stuck answering your incessant questions all night.”“You can leave if you’d like, Kieran.” My lips slowly parted in a menacing grin, “but I think you’ll find this line of questioning interesting.”Poppy wants to know if Kieran and Casteel have ever been intimate. The following chapters are her being punished for asking such scandalous questions.
Relationships: Poppy Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer, poppy Balfour/Casteel Da’Neer/Kieran, poppy/casteel/Kieran
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	1. I Have a Question

Kieran was speaking in hushed tones, trying not to disturb me, no doubt. Turning from my reflection in the ornately carved vanity mirror, I look to see him standing in the sitting area of our vast bed chamber. His tanned and muscled hand is resting on the back of a decadently plush chair, upholstered in a velvet of deep burgundy and threaded in gold. 

Gods this palace was lavish. I had already made a tour around our suite, flipping all the switches and watching the lamps spark to life. The bright warm tones of the oil lamps made Kieran’s hair look like strands of spun gold. It also threw his jaw and broadly cut shoulders into stark relief. And the way his eyebrows pulled over his blazing blue eyes... in the lamp light it made them look like depthless oceans reflecting a dying sun. He had always been beautiful, but in this moment he was breathtaking. 

Casteel broke my trance-like stare by laughing so fully his whole body shook with its force. My gaze softened when it reached him. He has been unbelievably stressed since...well forever, but especially since his mother crowned me Queen upon our arrival. It was good to see him happy, if even for a moment. And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy watching the muscles in his back and shoulders contract and relax with his laughter. It pleased me second only to intently examining his soft but firm ass. Nyktos may have blessed our union by darkening the sky to night, but that had nothing on the miracle he preformed when he blessed Cas’s rear in the womb. 

“I have a question,” I interrupt whichever one of them was speaking at that moment.

Kieran didn’t shift his bored expression when he sighed, “Shocker. Is this my queue to leave? I don’t want to get stuck answering your incessant questions all night.”

“You can leave if you’d like, Kieran.” My lips slowly parted in a menacing grin, “but I think you’ll find this line of questioning interesting.”

Cas raised his eyebrows and watched me as I walked towards them in my sinful little nighty. His eyes- both of their eyes- perused my bare legs, catching on the end of the gown before continuing up and clinging again to the thin fabric and deep cut at my breasts. The skin there looked soft and pillowy, bouncing ever so slightly with each step. 

“So did you want to hear my question?” The question brings their hungry eyes to my face. My teeth tug at my lower lip under their scrutiny.

Casteel takes a half step towards me and places his hand on my hip, like he can’t bear to be this close to me without being physically connected. “What is this question that has you blushing and biting your lip, Princess? Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad.”

I blush even deeper and avert my gaze to the soft carpet while I muster up the courage to ask, “you two have been friends since birth.... have you ever... been intimate...together?” My eyes dart up to Cas then over to Kieran as I finish my sentence. Casteel grins like the devil and uses his hold on my hip to draw me to his side. 

He uses his upper lip to softly trace the outline of my ear, making me shiver even as I couldn’t remember feeling this warm ever before. “Sinful,” his gruff voice brushes my neck and plays in my hair. His lips then glide softly down my neck until reaching the softest part above my collarbone. I feel the soft brush of his sharp teeth and a jolt goes through me. All my senses become hyper aware as he says into my skin, “absolutely sinful. I love it.” His other hand has come to rest on my core with his thumb making gentle strokes. In any other situation I’d find it soothing. But it currently does nothing to soothe the heat pooling just below his hand. 

Kieran’s eyes followed Cas’s lips as they explored my neck, but they meet with mine now. The depthless oceans now look as if flame burns across its surface, all consuming and impossible. I can’t help my sudden intake of breath in that moment. It’s hard to breathe. His ocean fire is eating up all my air and I know I’ll suffocate where I stand before I burn or drown in his eyes. 

“Are you going to let her say such wicked things without punishing that mouth of hers?” All the air floods out of my lungs in a woosh. Kieran’s words were threatening. So why was I suddenly pooling moisture as well as warmth in the area between my legs? 

Casteel’s nostrils flared as he scented the arousal in the air around me. Suddenly he grabbed my chin and moved my head so my eyes faced his. In a growl he asked, “do you like it when we speak of punishment? It will be oh so sweet. Nothing like the Duke’s lessons.” His eyes were barely ringed in gold, consumed with his need for me. My heart stopped for a beat, but started again when I felt another set of hands wrap around my waist and thread through my long loose hair. Involuntarily I jerk my head from Casteel’s loose grip as I search for Kieran’s eyes. A hungry smile had settled into his face as well. 

“If we do this,” Cas used one finger to gently turn my head back towards his, “you must remember, you are **mine**.” My brows knitted together in confusion.

The whispered answer comes to my other ear, “he’s just worried because he knows I’m a better lover than him.”

The joke caught me off guard, as well as the mischievous glint in Casteel’s eyes when Kieran spoke. “Poppy will soon see what a liar you are.... that is, if you’d like that, Princess?”

My heart having been pulled in every direction I could only manage a breathy moan in response, need clearly burning in my eyes. 

Casteel chuckled, “I want to hear you say it.” His teeth nipped my jawline and Kier nuzzled his nose along my neck and shoulder. 

I breathed out the word “please” with barely any voice to it. I cleared my throat. “Yes. Please.”

Cas’s hand slid down my stomach to play with the seem of my gown. “I hope you’re ready to beg harder than that before this night is over.”


	2. You Asked, We Answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casteel and Kieran decide it will be better to show Poppy exactly how intimately comfortable they are together.

Casteel and Kieran grinned over my shoulder at each other. One moment I was standing of my own volition and the next Cas had me half seated on the back of the velvet chair. Kier was warm behind me again, standing with one knee on the arm of the chair and hands securing my waist. Cas’s hands were on low on my hips as he gently sunk to his knees. His eyes were molten gold, never leaving mine. My heart rate increased at the sight of him kneeling before me. Soft against my neck and hair, Kier chuckled. “I think she enjoys that. Later I’ll have to kneel before my Queen and show her just how devoted I am as well.” 

My eyes slid closed, just lost in the feel of their hands and breath on my body. Casteel placed a gentle kiss on the inside of my left knee just as Kieran slid one hand to brush the underside of my right breast with his thumb. His flushed face touched my cheek. He began planting precise kisses all around the healing bite mark on my neck, tongue tasting my skin with every touch of his lips. Casteel continued kissing up my inner thigh, his hands sliding down my legs torturously soft and slow. His movements came to a pause as his hands reached around to caress the backs of my knees. Opening my eyes, I tilted my face so I could watch as his head disappeared to kiss the highest point of my thigh, under my nighty. 

I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think. Kier and his damn hand had found my sensitive nipple and was gently squeezing and rolling it between two fingers. The rest of his hand delicately supported the underside of my breast. Even though the gown I was burning at his touch. 

“These men are going to be the death of me,” I thought as I gathered the seam of my nightgown around my hips. I couldn’t stand having Cas’s gorgeous face hidden from my sight. His lips and teeth had been working on a spot just at the joint of my thigh and core, but when I lifted the fabric off his face, he paused long enough to flash his stupid dimples. Then he struck. 

Teeth sinking into that soft spot he’d been sucking on seconds before. I felt a moment of sharp pain, both in my thigh and also from my neck. Kieran had reopened the old wound above my collar at the same moment Cas dove into my thigh. My sudden cry turned from one of pain to pleasure in seconds before deepening to a guttural groan. 

The sharp sting of teeth had been replaced with a beautiful weightlessness that settled in my head and chest. Stars exploded behind my eyes and my limbs felt light and tingly. I could feel everything; from the lush carpet squished between my curling toes to every strand of Casteel’s silky hair entwined in my fingers; the heat from all four hands on my body, all the way to the nose breath being exhaled, tickling the tops of my breasts. Somehow being acutely aware of every sensation was not overwhelming. It only left me craving more. 

A whimper escaped me, too lost in my need to stop it. At the sound, my men licked at my wounds and turned their heads to face mine. All three of us were breathing heavy and shallow. They seemed to be waiting for a sign from me but I could barely think beyond “I need more.” So I turned and locked my eyes on Kieran’s full pillowy lips. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine ever so gently, the whisper of a kiss. When I tried to make him stay by attaching my teeth to his lips, he let out an amused breath and pulled away before I’d barely moved. 

Was he teasing me? I growled my frustration at him. This made Casteel laugh lightly and before I could recognize what was happening, he had risen, thrown me over his shoulder, and brought me to the edge of the bed. He was laying me down in front of him when my mind caught up to his movements. I just laid there momentarily until I saw strong arms circle Cas’s body, resting right above where his low-slung trousers met his hips. Using my still tingling arms, I propped up my torso and watched. 

Casteel turned his head to meet Kier’s over his shoulder and they became engrossed in a fierce clashing of teeth and tongue. Just watching it made me want to join in. Before I could even finish my thought, Cas broke the kiss, stared deeply into my eyes, and commanded with the finality only a king can, “you will only watch.”


	3. Ignite My Fire, Taste My Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy lays and watches as Kier does things to Cas she's only ever read about.

And so, I laid there propped up on the soft duvet and watched. Kieran used his teeth to tug at Casteel’s ear, demanding his lips once more. After Cas returned to the kiss, he gently placed his hands over Kier’s and guided them to the buttons on his trousers. My eyes snagged on the area framed by the two rows of buttons, the fabric was straining, fighting to stay closed. It was clearly at max capacity as Cas grew harder and longer with each passing moment. Kieran thoughtfully released the tension from the struggling trousers as he slid the buttons smoothly from their holes. The pants were still tight enough that they needed the assistance of Kier’s fingers sliding under the fabric, thumbs catching and gently coaxing the waistband to part from Cas’s hips. The trousers sunk into a pile around his feet, but my attention was still fixed where Cas had been straining against his clothing. Finally freed, I could see his cock was only at half-mast and would need to be harder before much fun could be had.

Kieran gently disentangled himself from Cas’s naked body, allowing me an undisturbed view. Gods he was beautiful. His thick black hair hung almost to his muscled shoulders. My eyes danced along his collarbone, feasting on his wide chest. I followed the line from his shoulder, along his tanned waist, to where his abs were exaggeratedly pronounced in the lamplight. It created valleys and hills across his core. My eyes traced each line into the deep V settled low in his hips. It would have been the best part of his body if it hadn’t been followed by powerful thighs. Damn, I wanted desperately to lick up the insides of his legs. What a hearty appetizer to prepare me for the feast that lay between… I wanted it, even if I didn’t know how to do it.

I was about to get up, to act on these delicious thoughts swirling in my head. But I stopped cold when Kier moved to Cas’s side and grabbed his hips, forcing them to meet toe-to-toe. Kieran lowered to his knees, indenting the soft carpet under his solid weight. My breath caught. Casteel had often pleasured me with his mouth, but I had yet to do it to him. Other than what I had read in Willa’s diary, I had very little knowledge of how to coax a man to come in that way. Were they going to let me watch? Bewitched, I followed Kier’s every move. 

Kieran grasped Casteel’s thick base with the ease of familiarity. My eyes widened as Kier adjusted his hand so his lips could get closer to where Casteel’s balls hung. They twitched in anticipation before Kier slowly licked up one soft mound and came back to lightly suck it into his mouth. I think I gasped at how sensual it looked, surprised by how much it turned me on. Cas and Kier’s eyes met, and holding the gaze Kier pulled back the soft foreskin, tucked it to rest in a rolled bundle, and deliberately licked from Cas’s base all the way to his tip. Kier stopped moving his head when he came to the end and swirled his tongue. Cas tipped his head back, eyes closed, and groaned in a way I had never heard before. When Kier pulled away, a viscous strand of spit and pre-cum momentarily kept them connected, lips to tip.

There were so many feelings rushing through my body. The blood they’d taken still left me feeling high and tingly. The heat of desire was an ever-growing pull in my loins, leaving my bare skin flushed and taunt. My body needed…. I did not know what it needed. All I knew was I wanted to be able to make those sounds come out of Casteel, my friend, my King, my love. 

“Will you teach me?” My eyes met with Kieran’s and he grinned.

“What do you think, Cas? Is she ready for this?”

His teasing would have annoyed me if there had been any room in my body left for another emotion. But with the fire of intense longing pumping through my blood at every heartbeat, I could fit no more. 

Kieran rose to his feet and they both drank in my body like it was the air and water that sustained them, like they never needed anything more or different from what I already possessed right now. Suddenly, I realized I was connected to their emotions, that I had been since the first brush of their hands, but we were all feeling the same sinful decadence of chocolate and strawberries. I let their love for me overwhelm my senses and stretched out comfortably under their gaze. Gaining confidence, I slowly slid my hand down my torso aiming for the throbbing bundle of nerves between my legs. Too slowly, apparently.

Casteel rushed forward and held my wrist in his firm but gentle grip. “Did I say you could touch yourself, hmmm?” 

I always hated being bossed around, so why did his words make my stomach feel like it had dropped out from under me? Why did I want to refuse to do as he commanded even more now, to see what the consequences might be?

“I thought you promised to punish my mouth… I’m ready for it now.”

“No, no, my Queen, **we** decide when you’re ready to be punished.”

My gaze went back to Kieran where he stood with his chest halfway against Casteel’s back and shoulder. 

“You’re full of talk for the only one of us still fully clothed,” I spit out in his direction.

Casteel’s swirling honey eyes looked deep into mine as he asked, “Would you like to help me remedy that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this and leaving kudos and comments. As I said, this is my first fanfic and it is encouraging to know others are enjoying it too. 
> 
> My goal is to post a chapter a day since they're so short. So far I've made this happen but we'll see as Monday rolls around how I do. Either way, chapter 4 will be coming soon!


End file.
